


Garrett thinks he's subtle

by Redamber79



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenris is sassy, Fluff and Humor, Hawke is a giant sap, Hawke is not subtle, M/M, Purple Hawke, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Garrett is up to something. He's being evasive and secretive, but he's also about as subtle as a druffalo in an apothecary's shop. Fenris knows he'll find out eventually, but in the meantime he had to wonder.What is Garrett up to?





	Garrett thinks he's subtle

**Author's Note:**

> A light and fluffy piece for my OTP. 
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr, Imbiowaresbitch

Garrett was acting oddly. 

Fenris snorted, shaking his head in frustration and amusement. 

Odder than usual, he supposed. Garrett was up to something. Fenris had no idea what, but his lover was useless at subtlety. Conversations would stop when Fenris arrived, Garrett looking both gleeful and guilty. 

That evening he approached the Hanged Man a little earlier than usual, needing a drink and the companionship of his friends. Not that he'd tell them that. Sebastian could read him well enough and would know, Varric was the same. Isabela would flirt and try to guess the colour of his underthings, as though he wore any. 

Aveline would scold him about the state of the mansion, asking him to blend in a little more, but that was her way of caring, trying to ensure that Guard-Captain Vallen need not take an interest.

Merrill would prattle on about who knows what. Anders would simply glare and sulk, still not over Garrett's rejection of him.

_ And Varric calls  _ **_me_ ** _ Broody _ , he chuckled as he entered the tavern, and he wandered to the counter to order a round to take upstairs. 

What  _ was _ Garrett up to? He wracked his brain, trying to remember. Garrett had been asking him about his flashes of memory, no longer quite the sore subject they had been. 

They'd been discussing family and holidays.  Fenris would get the occasional flash of his sister, though those memories were bittersweet since her betrayal. Still, he was glad Garrett had stopped him from killing her. 

Sometimes he would remember his mother, but it was more an impression of safety and warmth, a gentle voice singing to him, and a scent, like warm bread. She'd worked in the kitchen as a baker's helper, and by the time she came home, the scent permeated everything she wore. 

Fenris remembered that his mother would make a special confection for his and his sister's birthdays, for some of the religious holidays. 

Then his mother had been sold to Danarius, and her children were put to work as well. The good memories ended there.

Fenris shook his head, and started weaving his way through the tavern, heading for the stairs up towards Varric's room.  Suddenly, he heard Garrett behind him, his voice unmistakable even in the rowdy pub.

“ _Shit!_ ” Fenris turned to glance back, and saw Garrett's golden eyes, widened in panic. Immediately on edge, Fenris let his gaze sweep the room, but there was nothing, no risk of even a fistfight. He looked back to Garrett, puzzled, and saw his lover bent to speak to Isabela. He kept peering at Fenris though.

_ What  _ **_is_ ** _ that man up to? _ he wondered, exasperated. Suddenly, Isabela and Garrett were at his side, and Isabela was reaching for the tray.

“I'll just leave you lovebirds to talk, mind if I take those, Fenris?” she asked, a teasing smile about her full lips. Fenris raised the tray out of reach, lifting one imperious brow.

“Do we need to talk, Garrett?” he asked his lover, who was grinning bashfully, but avoiding his eyes. 

“If you don't mind, Fen,” Garrett murmured, his cheeks flushing above his beard.

Fenris nodded, and started to hand the tray of mugs to Isabela. Just as she reached for it, Fenris drew it back with a mock glare.

“No trying to pass this off as your round bought, Isabela! Garrett is my witness, my first round is done.”

Isabela gave a throaty chuckle, and sent him a playful wink.

“You know me too well. Alright, I'll behave for now, but you have to let me guess later!”

“I can accept that,” Fenris replied, straight-faced.  Isabela swept up the stairs with the drinks, and ducked into Varric's room. After a second the door shut, and Fenris eyed it suspiciously.  _ What are they up to? _

“I… ah.. I asked her to close the door so we could speak in the hall, but let's see if another room is free.” Garrett led him down the hall, but not before Fenris’ keen hearing picked up his own name from behind Varric's door. 

Garrett led him down the hall and around the corner, checking quickly if the room was free. It appeared so, because he reached back and grabbed Fenris’ hand, hauling him into the room. Before Fenris could even catch his balance, he was pressed to the closed door, and Garrett was kissing him deeply, passionately.

Fenris stiffened briefly in surprise, as Garrett generally preferred that Fenris take the lead. The next moment he was melting against the taller man, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, giving as good as he got. When Garrett finally broke the kiss, both men were flushed and panting, and they stood catching their breath, their foreheads pressed together.

“Much as I enjoy that particular use of your tongue, Garrett, you said you wanted to speak to me,” Fenris prompted teasing after a moment, tugging Garrett's head back with a fist in his hair.

Garrett flushed again, and stepped back, his gaze dropping to the floor. He reached blindly for Fenris, who chuckled softly and took his hand.

“Garrett, whatever it is, I am yours,” Fenris reminded him softly, his voice warm.

The smile he received in return lit up the dismal room, and Garrett bent to kiss his forehead.

“I needed to talk to you in private, because…” Fenris watched the gears turning behind Garrett's eyes, and nearly sighed in exasperation.  Garrett was about to lie to him, for whatever reason.

“I'm pregnant!” Garrett blurted, then realized what he'd said. He flushed scarlet, and ducked his head in embarrassment. “Maker's balls!”

Fenris stared at him a moment, then burst out laughing. 

“You're an idiot, Garrett Hawke. I'm aware you're stalling. Have we given our friends enough time for whatever it is you've got planned?”

Garrett's eyes widened, and he smiled ruefully.

“I think so, come on then.”

Garrett took his hand and pulled him to the door, but Fenris tugged him back for a moment, stretching up on his toes to press a kiss to his lover's cheek. Garrett looked down at him in surprise, then his expression softened. He cupped Fenris’ cheek in one huge palm, and bent to kiss him gently.

They headed back down the hall, and Garrett made a point of knocking. Varric's smooth drawl came from within, and Fenris chuckled at the question.

“What's the password?”

Garrett rolled his eyes and winked at Fenris.

“Fuck the Merchant Guild.”

Fenris snorted as the door opened to reveal the dwarf, grinning broadly.

“Actually, it was “Bartrand is a shit-eating nughumper”, but close enough.”

“Fenris, Hawke!” Isabela called from across the room, a wicked smile about her lips. “I got a round for us, join us!”

Fenris rolled his eyes, and murmured to Garrett softly.

“Knew she'd do that. Pick her pocket for me?”

Garrett gave him a grin full of mischief, and bent to whisper in his ear.

“Where exactly do you think Isabela has pockets?”

Fenris felt his ears burning with his blush, and scowled at his lover, who simply winked and handed him a drink.

Sebastian sat at the table, chatting with Aveline. Anders was sitting with them as well, but remained silent. The mage had changed over the years, become moodier, his personality darker. Fenris gave a mental shrug, and resolved not to worry about him this evening. He sat next to Sebastian, who wordlessly held up his mug, which Fenris bumped with his own in a silent salute.  Aside from Garrett, Sebastian was his closest friend among their group. Their discussions on faith, their shared resolve to change their lives from very different parts had created a bond.

Garrett sat next to Fenris, wrapping an arm about the elf's shoulders. Varric pulled out a deck of cards and dealt for all of them, plus a spare hand for Merrill, who was likely to wander in any time in the next hour, exclaiming about being late.   
  


They were well into the third hand when Merrill burst in, chattering away about baking of all things. She had a basket in her arms, and Garrett grinned to see it. Merrill set the basket on the table and scooped up her cards, but Anders protested quickly.

“Merrill, you can't join a hand when we've already been bidding around the table!”

Isabela elbowed him sharply, rolling her eyes.

“We know which cards have already been tossed, she won't, let her play!”

“Daisy,” Varric shook his head, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “Join in the next hand. Could you grab the plates around the corner?”

Merrill bounced to her feet immediately, nearly running to the shelf where Varric kept enough dishes for the group.  She came back to the table, then frowned.

“Varric, I need a knife,” she started, when Anders cut in.

“What, yours won't work?” he asked sarcastically, oblivious to the frown Garrett sent him. Merrill took it in stride however.

“I'm sure it would, it's certainly sharp enough. But I don't believe that would exactly be sanitary, do you?” she looked at Anders with a curious expression, waiting for his response.  He’d opened his mouth to reply when Aveline folded her hand and stood.

“I'll find something that suits, why don't you sit, Merrill?” 

The redhead strode to the shelves and rummaged about, muttering at the lack of organization. 

“DO you have a knife that'll work, Varric?” she demanded eventually, frustrated.

Varric didn't even glance up from his cards.

“Chest in the corner, mahogany case on the left.”

“Why didn't you get it ready, if you knew we'd need it?” she muttered, crouching next to the chest, flipping the lid open.

Garrett leaned down to whisper in Fenris’ ear, his breath tickling.

“You'd swear she was married to him, rather than Donnic!” he murmured, then patted Fenris’ back soothingly when he choked on his ale. Fenris had his revenge a moment later, when he turned and spoke softly.

“Now Garrett, you know he's married to his crossbow. I'm certain the honeymoon was interesting however.”

Garrett threw his head back and laughed, prompting curious looks from the rest of the table. He waved them off though, and stood. Aveline had returned with a lovely wooden case, and Garrett opened it to reveal an engraved silver knife. Fenris' eyebrows rose, and Garrett winked at him.

Garrett opened the basket Merrill had brought, and pulled out a beautifully decorated cake.  His face lit up in a boyish grin, and he turned to Merrill in astonishment.

“Merrill, I had no idea you could decorate a cake like this, this is incredible!” Garrett exclaimed, admiring the intricate sugar leaves and vines trailing down the sides of the cake.

“Oh, I can't. That's why I was late, I can't bake at all. Orana had to take over after I ruined the first two, so I just kept her company, and then Sandal decorated it. I don't see why it was such an issue, but Orana said that the size of spoon mattered when I was adding ingredients.”

Garrett chuckled, and motioned for Fenris to come take a look. The icing was white, with dark green vines tangling and twisting in a way that looked familiar, but the leaves seemed out of place. He looked again, and realised the decoration mimicked his tattoos, but turned them into something living, and growing.

“Garrett…” he turned to his lover, his mossy green eyes wide, “What is this?”

Garrett rubbed at the back of his neck, and gave him a shy smile.

“You can't remember yours, so, I thought… that is… um… happy birthday?”

Fenris looked down at the cake in shock, back up to his lover, to the gleeful faces of their friends (Anders still looked grim, but that was to be expected), and back to Garrett. He realised he hadn't yet said anything when the twinkle in Garrett's eyes started to dim, and the large rogue looked down at the floor.

“I just wanted you to have something for you,” he said quietly. “I should have thought it through, that it might upset--”

He got no further, because Fenris stretched up on his toes, pulled his head down with two fistfuls of sable hair, and was kissing him breathless. Garrett gave a small whimper, and wrapped his arms around Fenris, lifting him clear into the air. When they broke apart to the catcalls and whistles from their friends, Fenris discovered he'd wrapped his legs about Garrett’s waist, and one of the man's hands was supporting his behind, the other at the nape of his neck. Garrett gave him a slow, delighted grin, his golden eyes sparkling.

“If I'd known you felt so strongly about cake, I'd have bought you one years ago,” he teased, drawing laughter from Isabela and Sebastian.

Fenris held Garrett's face in his hands, and pressed a slow, gentle kiss to his lips.

“I love it. And I love you.”

Garrett's eyes widened, and he clutched Fenris closer.

“Now I have two reasons to mark today on my calendar. Your birthday, and the first time you said those words to me.”

Fenris couldn't help himself, his heart was full and joyful, completely at peace for the moment. 

“Well, if you keep giving me cake, you'll hear it a lot more!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt "I'm pregnant!" This isn't your typical announcement. ;)


End file.
